Przeciwko mocy śmierci nie ma ziół w ogrodach
by meet-mad-hatters
Summary: Przeciwko mocy śmierci nie ma ziół w ogrodach, czyli jak stworzyć horkruksa w kilku prostych krokach. Pół żartem, pół serio...


**_Contra vim mortis non est medicamen in hortis_ – Przeciwko mocy śmierci nie ma ziół w ogrodach**

Ciemnowłosy chłopak siedział w małym pokoju, otoczony świecami. Chybotliwe płomyki rzucały nieostre światło na książkę rozłożoną na kolanach postaci. Manuskrypt był na tyle stary, że tylko magia utrzymywała go w całości. Poplamiona, miejscami powypalana, skórzana oprawa trzymała się na słowo honoru, a jej zawartość, na którą składały się kartki częściowo powyrywane, nadpalone, zalane była na swoim miejscu dzięki zaklęciu trwałego przylepca. Ale go zdobył. I wpatrywał się z napięciem w pożółkłe, pergaminowe kartki pokryte miejscami wyblakłym atramentem. Klucz do wrót, które niedługo się przed nim otworzą. Wrót do nieśmiertelności.

Wertował niecierpliwie strony pokryte niejednolitym pismem i mniej lub bardziej udanymi rysunkami. Wstrzymał oddech, kiedy znalazł to słowo. Horkruksy. Jedyne kartki nietknięte zębem czasu, to właśnie ten rozdział. Z bijącym sercem zabrał się do lektury.

_Rozdział szósty. **Horkruksy**. _

_Autor nieznany._

_W moim poszukiwaniu drogi do osiągnięcia wiecznego życia natrafiłem na ciekawy trop. Po wielu próbach, latach pracy i lektury, znalazłem sposób na uniknięcie zniszczenia całej duszy. Dlaczego duszy? Otóż w momencie śmierci, dusza znika, bądź wędruje do innego wymiaru, zależnie od przekonań. Najważniejsze jest jednak to, że dusza, a wraz z nią świadomość opuszcza ziemię w momencie śmierci ciała. Niezależnie od używanych środków przedłużenia życia, takich jak na przykład Eliksir Życia, w momencie śmierci ciała, umiera też dusza. A prawdziwa nieśmiertelność polega na tym, żeby być niezniszczalnym. Pominę aspekt wampiryzmu, jako sposobu na wieczne życie, jako, że stając się wampirem tracimy moce magiczne, jesteśmy uzależnieni od krwi, a światło słoneczne zabija. Nie jest to egzystencja, do której dążę. Pragnę osiągnąć prawdziwą nieśmiertelność, jako człowiek, a nie zwierzę._

_Nasuwa się więc pytanie, jak uniknąć śmierci, nawet jeśli zginie ciało? Jak przytwierdzić duszę do ziemi tak, żeby w momencie śmierci pozostała, żebym mógł się odrodzić, jak feniks z popiołów, w poprzedniej formie, nie jako niemowlę? Jak osiągnąć nieśmiertelność?_

_Znalezienie odpowiedzi na te pytania zajęło mi lata wyniszczających, niebezpiecznych eksperymentów. Ofiarowałem jej całe życie. Nie wiem, czy chciałbym ją kiedykolwiek poznać. Nie wiem też, dlaczego zostawiam ten plik kart, które nigdy nie powinne były powstać. Może to próżność? Może nie chcę, aby to, co odkryłem zostało zapomniane? Powód nie jest ważny. Ważne jest to, że w dalszej części znajdziesz instrukcje, jak rozszczepić swoją duszę i umieścić jej cząstkę w przedmiocie. Po tym procesie, przedmiot staje się horkruksem. Czarodziej, który stworzył horkruksa, w momencie śmierci ciała nie umiera ponieważ cząstka jego duszy w horkruksie pozostaje na ziemi, nieuszkodzona._

_Znalazłem więc sposób na osiągnięcie nieśmiertelności, bowiem tak długo, jak chociaż jedna cząstka duszy pozostaje na ziemi, tak długo żyje czarodziej, do którego horkruks należy._

_Jak stworzyć horkruksa? Pozwól, czytelniku, że przedstawię to w postaci kroków._

Jest. Nieśmiertelność. Wieczne życie. Moc. Potęga. Czas wziąć się do roboty.****

**_Krok pierwszy – przygotowania._**

_ Rytuał musi odbyć się w bezksiężycową noc, o północy. Na ziemi narysuj pentagram (mugolski symbol, pięcioramienna gwiazda w okręgu). W jego centrum ustaw stół (posłuży za ołtarz). Wypełnij kontur pentagramu własną krwią._

Miejsce... Trudny wybór, ale po namyśle uznał, że najlepszy będzie Zakazany Las. Przedmiot. Jeszcze trudniej wybrać. Nie może to być zwykła rzecz, jak kamień, czy miotła. To musi być coś, co podkreśli jego wyjątkowość. Coś, co zostanie zapamiętane. Jasne! Dziennik, w którym opisał odkrycie Komnaty Tajemnic. To jest coś wyjątkowego, ważnego. Kto wie, być może kiedyś ktoś dowie się, kto tak naprawdę wypuścił bazyliszka na szlamy. Wymknął się więc pewnej nocy z zamku i znalazł w lesie okrągłą polanę. Różdżką nakreślił na niej pentagram i wyczarował stół. Gotowe.

**_Krok drugi – ofiara._**

_ Krok ten wiąże się ze złożeniem ofiary mugolskiemu królowi demonów, znanemu jako diabeł lub szatan. Potrzebna jest do tego, według tradycji, dziewica, którą należy ułożyć na stole, a następnie rozciąć jej srebrnym nożem brzuch, od piersi po łono i upuścić krew do dziury w ziemi mówiąc „Panie Ciemności, oddaję ci tę oto dziewicę w ofierze" i recytując mugolską modlitwę „Ojcze Nasz" po łacinie, od tyłu._

Dziewica? W Hogwarcie jest ich na pęczki. Ale nie mógł się pomylić. Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko, podchodząc do grupy chichoczących czwartoklasistek z Hufflepuff'u.

– Cześć dziewczyny – powiedział głębokim głosem, na dźwięk którego przyspieszyły się oddechy dziewcząt.

– Cześć Tom – udało się jednej z nich wyjąkać. Miała warkoczyki i ogromne okulary. Zwrócił się jednak do jej nieco ładniejszej koleżanki.

– Słuchaj, Emily, tak?

– Taaak, mam na imię Emily – wyartykułowała. Żałosne.

– Miałabyś ochotę wybrać się ze mną do Hogsmeade? W ten weekend?

– Ja? – _Tak, ty idiotko_ pomyślał. – Oczywiście. – Jakby potrafiła mu odmówić.

– Spotkajmy się w Hall'u o 12, dobrze?

– Tak, w porządku.

Odszedł wzdychając z ulgą. Nigdy więcej _takich_ dziewczyn. Zza jego pleców dobiegły go ich tłumione chichoty.

Po wyjątkowo nudnym dniu spędzonym w towarzystwie tej tępej dziewczynki, znaleźli się w jego sypialni, ona w samej bieliźnie, on w spodniach. Pochylił się nad nią i zabrał do zdejmowania z niej resztek ubrania, ale Emily przytrzymała jego rękę.

– Ja... Jeszcze nigdy tego nie robiłam, nie jestem gotowa – powiedziała jednym tchem z opuszczoną głową.

Wreszcie.

– Jeśli tak, to spokojnie, poczekam – powiedział łagodnie. – Co powiesz na spacer w świetle księżyca?

– Dzisiaj jest nów, ale chętnie.

Poprowadził ją w stronę lasu, zaprowadził na polanę i ogłuszył. Podciął sobie nadgarstek i pieczołowicie wypełnił kontury pentagram krwią. Nieprzytomną dziewczynę położył na ołtarzu. Wyczarował srebrny nóż i rozciął jamę brzuszną według instrukcji, porozcinał jej nadgarstki, a posokę skierował różdżką do dziury w ziemi mówiąc:

– Panie Ciemności, oddaję ci tę oto dziewicę w ofierze – następnie wyrecytował modlitwę.

**_Krok trzeci – horkruks._**

_ Teraz umieszczasz wymienione narządy w kolejności ich wystąpienia, zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara, w odpowiednich ramionach pentagramu: serce u szczytu, wątroba, żebro lub inna kość, nerka, mózg. Każdy z narządów odpowiada za inną właściwość horkruksa: serce to wewnętrzne pulsowanie, które odczuwają wrażliwi; wątroba pozwala na regenerację; nerka to odporność na trucizny; kość daje trwałość; a mózg instynkt przetrwania. Przedmiot, który zostanie horkruksem umieść tam, gdzie było serce. Mówisz „ Panie Ciemności, ja, tu podaj swoje imię i nazwisko, złożyłem ci ofiarę z tej oto dziewicy, teraz ty, jak obiecałeś Drakonowi, daj mi nieśmiertelność rozszczepiając duszę, albowiem spełniłem wszystkie warunki." I podpalasz pentagram i narządy używając Szatańskiej Pożogi._

Przebił mostek, wyciął bijące słabo serce i, upaprany krwią, poumieszczał narządy na miejscach. Sprawdził wszystko jeszcze raz, włożył dziennik między płuca, zabezpieczając go Imperviusem.

– Panie Ciemności, ja, Tom Marvolo Riddle, złożyłem ci ofiarę z tej oto dziewicy, teraz ty, jak obiecałeś Drakonowi, daj mi nieśmiertelność poprzez rozszczepienie duszy, albowiem spełniłem wszystkie warunki. – Podpalił wszystko, co było wymienione w księdze.

Nagle zapadła ciemność. Przestraszył się lekko, poczuł szarpnięcie wewnątrz ciała, oślepiający, czerwony błysk, jego różdżka uniosła się wraz z jego ręką, a na jej krańcu było coś na kształt srebrzystego dymu, który został wchłonięty przez dziennik... I wszystko wróciło do normalności. Stał samotnie pośrodku pustej polany. Przed nim wznosił się ołtarz na którym leżało ciało dziewczynki. Nie było natomiast popiołów narządów, nic, co mogłoby wskazywać, że właśnie stał się nieśmiertelny.

**_Uwagi końcowe._**

_ Jeśli poprawnie wykonałeś wszystkie powyższe kroki właśnie wstąpiłeś na ścieżkę, z której nie ma już odwrotu. Stworzyłeś horkruksa. Mam nadzieję, że naprawdę tego chciałeś, bowiem jedyne, co może teraz połączyć twoją duszę w całość to szczery żal. Pamiętaj, że horkruks znacznie osłabił strukturę twojej duszy._

_ Swoją cząstkę duszy ukryj w bezpiecznym miejscu, ponieważ, chociaż nieliczne, są sposoby jego zniszczenia. Mam na myśli jad bazyliszka, Szatańską Pożogę i inne równie silne i niebezpieczne substancje. Osobiście sugeruję ewentualną kryjówkę opatrzyć potężnymi zaklęciami i sprawdzanie co jakiś czas zabezpieczeń._

_ Podobnie jak ty, stworzyłem horkruksa. Żałowałem tego jednak z każdą następną sekundą mojego życia. Przepełnia mnie ból, ledwie mogę utrzymać pióro. Boję się, że to już koniec. Masz szczęście, jeśli nic nie czujesz, czytelniku, bo ja odchodzę. Powodzenia, zanurz się jeszcze głębiej w ciemności. O ile to możliwe._

Zamknął książkę i popatrzył jeszcze raz na swoje dzieło. Dziennik trzeba ukryć, ale najpierw podrzucił ciało testralom, do których po chwili dołączyły wilki.

Tydzień później znaleziono rozkładające się szczątki Emily. Jej rodzice i koleżanki rozpaczały. Zapytany, czy wie coś na ten temat, zaprzeczył, twierdząc stanowczo, że rozdzielili się w Hogsmeade, koło trzeciej. Jego koledzy zeznali, że widzieli go wracającego samotnie do pokoju wspólnego o wpół do czwartej. Nie, nie opuszczał później dormitorium.

W Komnacie Tajemnic natomiast znalazł się pewien bardzo sekretny dziennik, strzeżony pilnie przez bazyliszka.

* * *

**A/N Miało być poważnie, wyszło jak zwykle. Niekanonicznie, ale uważam, że horkruksy powinne być tworzone bardziej prymitywnie. Szatan jest do tego niezbędny. Krytykujcie ile wlezie.**


End file.
